Dennis's Big Adventures!
by jmWarrior13583
Summary: Ever wonder what life would be like for an average five year old half vampire half human boy? Well... Dennis here is the main character! His mother Mavis enrolled him into a human school in the town near Transylvania! And he couldn't be anymore nervous... Now that he has to go to school, how will he keep a secret of being part vampire?
1. Ch 1, The Night Before School!

_**Ch. 1, The Night Before School!**_

Somewhere in the dark of the shadows... In the woods, on top of a hill, lied a hotel. A hotel by the name of Hotel Transylvania, home to hundreds of monsters to stay at!

"But Mommy! What if the other kids don't like me, just because I'm a Vampire now." Dennis frowned at his mother, Mavis.

Everyone's favorite 5 year old curly haired boy was very much afraid, because tomorrow would be his first day at school! Mavis simply tickled his belly, playing around with him.

"Don't think that way Dennis, I'm sure the other kids are going to want to be your friend! There's always someone, right Johnny?" Mavis looked over to her husband, while stroking Dennis's hair lightly.

Dennis giggled when she tickled him, but he quietly stopped when his father came over to sit next to them on his warm comfy bed!

"Yeah, you know it hun!" Johnny put an arm around Mavis's shoulder, kissing her cheek.

"But what if I... Hurt someone? I don't wanna hurt anyone." Dennis frowned once more.

He shape shifted into his bat form, and gave them the pouty bat face.

"C'mon Sweetie, don't give me the pouty bat face..." Mavis smirked at him, running her hand through his curly hair once again.

"He learned it from you, you know." All of a sudden, Drac appeared out of nowhere!

He appeared from thin air, and he greeted them all happily.

"Daddy, no he didn't." Mavis chuckled to herself, making Johnny laugh.

"What is he pouting for?" Dracula wondered, asking his daughter.

Dennis shape shifted back into his human form, and he looked up at Drac, smiling happily.

"Papa Drac!" Dennis laughed, raising his arms up towards him.

"Ah, how's my sweet little adorable Dennisovich!" Dracula grinned back, lifting Dennis up into his arms.

"He's afraid that he'll hurt someone at school, but I think we've trained him enough on how to control his powers around other humans." Mavis explained the problem to her father, making him a little bit unsure.

"Are you really comfortable with this? Truly?" He asked back, staring at the two parents.

"It was mainly her idea." Johnny pointed towards her, whistling a nervous tune.

"Uh-huh..." Dracula was looking for an answer.

"I can't let him stay here at the hotel forever dad, he's gotta learn what it's like to be around his own kind, with other humans. He'll be okay, I'll go with him on his first day! There's nothing to worry about!" Mavis finally gave him her choice.

Dracula had nothing to say back, he fully understood, and she was old enough to make her own decisions.

"Well, it's your child, not mines... Whatever makes you happy my little death blossom." Dracula made her blush in front of Johnny, giving her a very young nickname.

"Daddy, I'm too old to be called that." Mavis rolled her eyes, blushing lightly.

"Heheh! Just teasing you dear." Drac smiled at her.

"Now Dennis, you understand the most important rules right?" Mavis got up from the bed, walking over to her son.

"Yes Mommy, I know them." Dennis replied back, clinging onto her.

"Okay, then tell me the rules." Mavis asked him to do so.

"Try not to show off my fangs and my powers..." Dennis started off.

"Okay..." Mavis replied, allowing him to continue on.

"Not to go into the sunlight... And not to fight anyone else!" Dennis smiled happily, remembering the three most important rules.

"Good, see! You'll be fine!" Mavis kissed his forehead, giving him a warm hug.

"What if the other kids try to force him to go outside? Then what'll you do?" Drac asked the married couple.

"Relax, Johnny's got it!" Mavis winked towards her husband.

"Yeah, this here's my sports hat! It'll definitely cover him up enough for the sun, no need to worry one bit!" Johnny smiled, pulling out a sports cap from behind his back.

The hat was colored yellow and green, and it matched the jersey that Dennis normally wore too!

"*Yaawn*!" Dennis opened his mouth, yawning adorably.

"Looks like someone's tired!" Mavis chuckled silently, resting her son back onto his bed.

"Then I hope he'll have a good day at... What's it called, tomorrow." Dracula smiled, heading out of the room.

By the time Mavis put him down, Dennis was already fast asleep! She covered him up underneath his blankets, and gave him one last kiss on his forehead. Johnny proceeded to do the same thing, then he wrapped his arm around Mavis again. The two of them quietly walked out of Dennis's room, and they turned off the lights. Once that happened, the nightlight came on next to Dennis, and they both finally left the room, letting him sleep peacefully.

"Goodnight Dennis, sweet dreams!" Mavis whispered, closing the door just a little bit.

They were finally outside of the room, standing out in the halls together.

"So, now what?" Johnny wondered, grinning at her.

"Let's go watch a movie or something... Something fun!" Mavis laughed.

"Like what?" Johnny continued wondering what she was going to suggest.

"We could always find one of those stores again! You know, the stores open 24/7! With those Rainbow colored drinks!" Mavis chuckled.

"Alright, beats me... Let's go!" Johnny took her hand, then the two of them started walking down the hall together.

Even though he hasn't started school yet ever in his life... His adventure was just about to begin!


	2. Ch 2, A Zingful Morning!

_**Ch. 2, A Zingful Morning!**_

"Zing-Zing! Zing-Zing! Wake up Dennis!" A girly voice screamed into his ear!

"AH! Wah!" Dennis was suddenly startled, waking up completely!

He opened his eyes and saw a werewolf in front of him, she had a pink shirt with a white heart at the center of it! It was his future Zing, Winnie!

"Wake up my Zing!" Winnie giggled, licking his cheek uncontrollably.

"Hehe! Haha! H-Hey! Winnie! That t-tickles!" Dennis laughed, hugging her back.

She was wagging her tail furiously, happy to see him awake!

"Morning Dennis!" Winnie sat back, sitting up straight.

"Morning Winnie!" Dennis smiled at her, getting out of his blanket.

"Whatcha wanna do today? Hide and Seek? Tag?" Winnie wanted to play with him, continuing to wag her tail romantically.

"I wish I could, but I can't! Mommy wants me to go to school today." Dennis frowned, feeling guilty that he couldn't spend the day with her today.

"What's a school?" Winnie wondered, tilting her head curiously.

"I don't know... But I can't play with you today." Dennis shrugged his shoulders like any five year old boy would...

"Well, wait! What do you mean you can't play today?" Winnie's ears dropped sadly.

"Like I said, I'm going to school today! But I'm a little bit scared." Dennis mumbled.

"Scared? What's there to be scared about? You're just going somewhere with other humans in the town right?" Winnie asked.

Dennis looked outside of his bedroom window, and looked ahead past the forest. He could see the town ahead, there were a lot of buildings, but something was tugging at him from the inside.

"I-I don't wanna be treated like an outsider, just because I'm a vampire now." He sighed sadly.

"Oh, don't tell yourself that! You're the coolest person I've ever met! Besides, you got powers that humans don't have! You shouldn't be worried!" Winnie laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're right..." Dennis sniffled, hugging her back.

"How long do you have until school starts?" Winnie continued asking him more questions.

"I don't-" Dennis started speaking again, but he dad opened the bedroom door and interrupted him.

"Think he starts in about two hours." Johnny smiled at the sight of them.

Along him, came Mavis! However, she was looking almost dead-like... Dennis looked at his mother in curiosity, wondering why she looked so tired and exhausted.

"Honey, you've been drinking slurpee's all night long! Don't you think you should go back to bed?" Johnny suggested, looking at her.

"N-No! I'm fine... I'm a creature of the night Johnny, I've dealt with sugar rushes before." Mavis rubbed her eyes sarcastically.

She walked over to sit beside Dennis, and then tickled his belly like she always did. Winnie smiled, and then decided to leave the room to do something else.

"You're up early mommy." Dennis giggled at her, hugging her tightly.

"I know I'm up early, but I need to take you to school today. You ready for the big day?" She asked her son in joy, gladly hugging him back.

"Mhm." Dennis nodded back happily, no longer worried about school anymore.

"He's got everything he needs right?" Johnny asked his wife, crossing his arms casually.

"Hm? What things?" Mavis gave him a puzzled look.

"Notebooks? Pencils? Folders? A backpack? You know, stuff every kid normally needs for school." Johnny stated out.

Mavis's eyes spread wide open, she completely forgot about that stuff. She quickly shape shifted into her bag form, and flew right out of the door!

Johnny started chuckling to himself, but then he remembered something else... He didn't even teach Dennis how to write with a pencil!

"Uh oh... Wait! He'll be fine, he's only going into kindergarten, nothing else..." He brushed it off, thinking that his wife had everything under control.

Within seconds, Mavis reappeared back in the room, wearing her summer hat. She put the baseball cap on top of Dennis's head, and they were pretty much ready to go.

"I don't even know what that stuff is! You never show me around the town!" Mavis started freaking out slightly.

"Mavis, relax! I got you covered. I'll send you pictures on your phone." Johnny grinned, taking out his smartphone.

"*Phew* Alright, thanks Johnny! What would I ever do without you!" Mavis smiled, hugging him in return.

She let go of him, and stared down at Dennis. He looked ready to go as well! He never really visited the town very much, but it would still be a lot of fun for him! Both of them shape shifted into their bat forms, and they quickly headed out through the window at the speed of light.

"Wait!" Johnny quickly stopped them, causing them to give him confused looks in return.

"What is it Daddy?" Dennis asked, tilting his head adorably.

"Don't you guys wanna eat breakfast first? Before you leave?" Johnny offered, grinning at the two.

"Fine..." Mavis giggled, flying back to him, along with her son.

Both of them returned to their forms, and Dennis led the way out of the room, with his arms up like Naruto! He was speeding his way down the halls, excited to eat breakfast!

"Winnie!" Dennis laughed, eventually spotting her through the corner of his eye.

She quickly turned around and looked back at her Zing. She was busy talking to one of her brothers.

"Zing!" Winnie giggled, running up to him.

The two young kids exchanged quick hugs with one another, and then Dennis changed into his bat form once again.

"Where're we going?" Winnie wondered, grabbing onto Dennis's little bat feet.

"For breakfast! Let's go wake up Papa Drac!" Dennis suggested, allowing her to hold onto him.

"Okay Zing!" Winnie continued giggling with him, looking forward to it.

They zipped their way down different hallways and different kinds of corridors throughout the hotel, passing by other guests and monsters alike! Until Dennis finally reached Dracula's sacred room! The door was uninviting, it was covered in scratches, and the paint on the wooden door was chipped off partially as well! Dennis shape shifted back into his normal form, and examined the door for a while longer. He continued looking at it, until something greeted him!

"Dennis? What're you doing up? You're supposed to be in bed!" The monstrous lady head greeted him, and she was sitting on the doorknob, like she always did...

"Mommy says I have to go to school today, but not until I eat breakfast!" Dennis answered the head back happily, standing next to Winnie.

"School? You're not even properly dressed for school, much less... If you go outside, that sun will kill ya!" The lady replied back sarcastically.

Dennis looked down at himself to see what he was wearing, Winnie giggled at him, noticing that he was only wearing his underwear!

"Ah!" Dennis covered himself, feeling embarrassed in front of her.

"Hehe!" Winnie giggled, blushing in front of him.

"Where did my pajamas go?" Dennis was freaking out, blushing hard.

"Boy they probably fell off of you when you transformed into a bat!" The head started laughing at him.

"Um..." Winnie closed her eyes soon after, surprised to see him so suddenly...

She looked away from him, just so that she wouldn't make him feel any worse. Within a matter of seconds, Dennis transformed into a bat, and quickly flew back to his room!

"That boy... Always so innocent and too darn adorable! ANYWAYS! Winnie, why're you guys visiting Drac? He's still asleep!" The head asked the wolf.

"Dennis and I were just looking for Uncle Drac, he wants breakfast!" Winnie partially lied to the head, not bothering to tell her about them pranking him.

Seconds later... Dennis finally reappeared, and this time, in his pajamas!

"There, that's better!" Dennis laughed, glad to be wearing clothes in front of Winnie.

His pajamas were small on him, but they still looked adorable anyways! He wore his space t-shirt, covered with small stars, planets, and even rocket ships too! They were long sleeved, and he also wore navy blue shorts as well!

"You're not even wearin shoes! What if you step on a nail or somethin! Or heck, even glass!?" The head noticed that he wasn't wearing any shoes.

"I don't wear shoes in my pajamas..." Dennis shrugged his shoulders, staring down at his feet.

"Neither do I!" Winnie agreed with him, staring at the head innocently.

"Ugh, kids these days! You two can't come in!" The head refused to let them in, locking the door.

"Please?" Dennis frowned, thinking he could change her mind.

The head shook her head, still refusing...

"We'll be on our best behavior!" Winnie frowned with him, giving the head her puppy dog face.

"Yeah... Pretty please?" Dennis looked as if he were about to cry.

"What's in it for me?" The head asked back, trying to get a deal from them.

"If you don't let us in, then we'll... We'll tell Papa Drac that you were being mean to us!" Dennis pointed at her, pouting like a little cute brat!

"F-Fine! But don't look at me if Dracula yells at you two for disturbing his deep slumber!" The head sighed in defeat, unlocking the door.

"Heha! Yes! Let's go Winnie!" Dennis giggled, running to the door.

Winnie followed him immediately, nodding in agreement. Dennis turned the handle, and the door immediately opened. Upon opening it fully, a small gust of wind came rushing out at them!

"Whoa!" Dennis opened his mouth in surprise, walking into the dark room.

He's never been in the room before, nor has Winnie. Once they were both fully in the room, the door shut behind them instantly! Creating a loud slamming noise!

"Ah!" Winnie gasped in fear, clinging onto Dennis for safety.

"Don't be scared Winnie, we're fine! It's just Papa Drac!" Dennis gave her a quick smirk, sounding confident and brave!

Who was he kidding? It's Papa Drac, there's no way he would get mad at him for this.

"Papa Drac?" Dennis called out to the darkness, looking around the dark room.

The entire room was almost pitch black to him and Winnie. It was empty and hollow on the inside, and the floors were cold to his little bare feet. Witch each step that he took, it sent a cold chill down his spine!

"P-Papa?" Dennis called out to the darkness again, wondering if this was truly his room or not.

"Who... Dares to disturb me!" A demonic voice came from the shadows around the two Zing lovers.

"W-Who's that?" Winnie asked, cowering in fear.

"I don't know!" Dennis hugged her back, shaking in fear from the voice.

It definitely didn't sound like Dracula's, maybe there were in the wrong room! But all of a sudden... A dark black purple void colored mist surrounded them below their feet. The mist started rising up to the celling, until it obscured their vision!

"Dennis, I can't see anything at all!" Winnie held onto him even tighter, refusing to let go.

"Don't let go!" Dennis cried out in worry.

Dennis looked on ahead towards the darkness, there was no light at all... No night light, no sunlight, nothing... A pair of red demonic looking eyes gazed at him from in front, frightening him! The eyes quickly jumped out at him, screaming in rage!

"ROOOAAARRR!" The demonic voice appeared yet again, causing the kids to scream back in fear!

"AHHH!" Both Dennis and Winnie screamed at the top of their lungs, dropping to the floor in shock.

The pair of eyes widened, and all of a sudden there was a snap of fingers! Within moments, the mist cleared up, and it finally went away! Then, candles started lighting up all over the place, fully revealing the entire room to them! Dracula appeared right in front of them, and he gave them confused looks.

"P-P-Papa?" Dennis looked up at him in fear, feeling tears swelling up in his eyes.

Winnie was the first to leave the room, sprinting out as fast as she could!

Dracula gasped once he saw who it truly was, it was his little grandson, Dennis! Alone, scared, and shaking in fear...

"Dennisovich? W-What're you doing in here? I..." Dracula rubbed his head nervously, feeling guilty about scaring him.

"I-I was just..." Dennis slowly backed away from Dracula, showing complete fear towards the older vampire.

"No, wait! Dennis, I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you were someone else!" Dracula tried walking up to him, but it didn't help one bit.

Dennis continued backing up, not even thinking about coming any closer to him. He kept on crying, shape shifting into a bat. He started flapping his wings as fast as he could, trying to get out of there.

"Dennis I-" Dracula tried stopping him, but that didn't make things better either...

Dennis was already gone, out of the room... He left Dracula, ashamed, and guilty for scaring his grandson. He didn't deserve it, and it was completely a misunderstanding.

"No! I won't let this get to me! I need to find him and apologize to him now! Or else he'll never wanna talk to me ever again!" Dracula clenched his fists, transforming into a bat.

He flew after Dennis, hoping he wouldn't be too late to apologize for what he did.


	3. Ch 3, Getting Ready For The Day!

_**Ch. 3, Getting Ready For The Day!**_

"Dennis!" Dracula flew out of the room, and the door closed right behind him.

There was nobody else in the halls, it was only him... He looked around at the blood colored carpets, and noticed a trail of tears stained on them.

"Mhm, you done did it now Drac! What did you do to him?" The lady asked him sarcastically, sounding a little angry.

"This does not concern you." Dracula stated back coldly.

"That little Dennis came flying out with tears all over! You obviously did something!" The head kept on screaming at him, but he tuned her out.

He used his ultra vision sensing powers, and looked around the hotel for Dennis. He flew down halls, went up and down stairs, until he finally saw his heat sense through the wall. He was sitting on his bed, stuffing his head into a pillow.

"There he is!" Dracula smiled, flying trough the corridors at the speed of light!

He kept on zooming right through, until he passed a couple of humans. They were knocked down by the wind speed of him, but he didn't seem to care for them at all. Once he finally made it to Dennis's room, he knocked on the door gently.

"Dennis? Are you in there?" Drac asked, slightly opening the door.

"Go away!" Dennis cried, refusing to let him in.

Dracula refused anyways, he opened the door fully and saw little Dennis.

"Dennis I-" Dracula started walking towards him, and Dennis lifted his head to look at him.

There were tears in his adorable blue colored eyes. Seeing the tears made Dracula upset at himself, he didn't mean for any of this to happen.

"Listen I, I thought you were just another human entering my room without permission, she usually does that... I gotta fix her up!" Dracula laughed a little, but Dennis put his head down once more.

"Y-You scared me Papa, too much!" Dennis sighed, wiping his tears away.

Dracula floated by next to him, and eventually sat on his comfy bed. He tried tickling Dennis's feet and hoped it would cheer him up.

"Hehehe..." Dennis giggled slightly, moving his feet away from Drac.

"I'll take you out for a little flight into the clouds tonight, how about that?" Dracula offered.

"Yeah!" Dennis continued giggling, forgetting about being scared back in his room.

"Listen here..." Drac whispered, picking up Dennis and setting him down on his lap.

"What Papa?" Dennis looked at him with those beautiful colored eyes yet again, looking as innocent as a baby would.

"Well, now that you're going to school... There's always going to be a bully picking on you." Drac started off.

"What's a bully?" Dennis wondered, listening with open ears.

"Someone who picks on someone else for absolutely no reason... I don't want you to be pushed around by some human bully." Dracula continued on further, running his hand through Dennis's curly red hair.

"But Mommy told me not to fight anyone, or show any of my powers." Dennis replied, looking to the floor in worry.

"I know, but I'm just saying... You don't have to show your powers, just don't let anyone push you around, that's all." Drac finished giving him advice.

"Oh, okay." Dennis nodded, fully understanding what he meant.

"Dennis, sweetie!" Mavis came right into the room, holding a food tray in her arms.

Dracula smiled when he smelled the food, he got up to take a look at it, but he quickly stopped in place once he saw what it was!

"Mavis honey, what is that?" Dracula pointed at the food in confusion.

On the tray, laid a vast amount of food! There was bacon, fried sunny side up eggs, a glass of orange juice, and even toast with a hint of butter smeared on top of it! The smell was captivating, and Dracula didn't even know what it was!

"It's breakfast, humans eat this stuff all the time! Dave the chef cooked it up for us real quick! It smells good huh?" Mavis smiled, walking over to Dennis.

"Ooo!" Dennis opened his mouth happily, amazed by the food.

He's never seen it before, but he couldn't wait to try it out!

"It's just... Well, er..." Dracula couldn't point his finger at it, he was at loss for words.

"Just what dad?" Mavis continued grinning, sitting down next to her son.

"What's wrong with uh, three eyed chicken breast for breakfast? Or a glass of blood? You know, stuff we Vampires eat?" Dracula wondered.

"Daddy, I want him to grow up into a human, not a Vampire... If he's going to school with other humans, then he should at least get used to being one. Shouldn't you understand that?" Mavis rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Whenever it came to raising Dennis, she wanted to raise him in her own way. But whenever her father came along, he would try and raise the boy into a monster, rather than an innocent human being.

"I, well it's nothing I suppose! Eheh." Dracula shrugged his shoulders, then he quickly exited the room, leaving the two alone.

"*Sigh* Okay sweetie, here you go! Mommy had it specially made with love!" Mavis set the tray down beside him, happy to see her son beaming with joy!

"Thanks mommy!" Dennis laughed, picking up the fork that was sitting on the side.

He poked the piece of bacon and stuck a piece onto his tongue. Once he did that, he chewed on the piece of meat pretty quickly!

"Mmm!" Dennis smiled wide, enjoying the taste of the new food!

"Good huh?" Mavis grinned, taking a small piece of bacon from his fork.

She tasted it too, and she enjoyed it as well!

"Yeah! It's delicious!" Her son nodded his head in response to the food.

"Well I'm glad you like it! In the meantime, I gotta get your clothes ready for school today." Mavis got up from the bed, and walked over to his wardrobe.

She picked out his usual yellow lime colored jersey, along with the usual shorts that he wore. Then she walked back over to him, so that he could put them on. Her eyes were wide once she noticed that all of his food was gone! He completely finished everything in seconds! He was finishing his orange juice, and once he did that, he put the glass cup back onto the tray, and giggled at her once again.

"Gee, you must've liked it that much huh?" Mavis thought to herself, chuckling a bit.

She sat down next to him, and dressed him up for the day. As usual, he took off his pajamas, and allowed her to change him. She did it quickly, and then levitated a comb from his dresser. Then, she combed his bed hair, so that it wouldn't be such a huge mess! Once she was completely finished with him, she put the sports cap on top of his head, and he was pretty much all set for school!


	4. Ch 4, The Flight To Death!

_**Ch. 4, The Flight To Death!**_

"Mommy, are you sure this is safe?" Dennis asked, flying carefully in his bat form.

"Of course it is honey, just as long as you keep your hat on." Mavis replied, flying next to him.

Together, they were enjoying the breeze of the wind, flying with their hats on! They were heading their way to the huge city up ahead! They've been flying for the past thirty minutes or so, it was pretty far away from Transylvania after all.

"So, what do we need? Once we get there? What did Daddy tell you?" Dennis wondered, trying to speed up ahead.

"Dennis don't go too fast! What if your hat flies off of you? Then you'll end up seriously getting hurt!" Mavis sighed in annoyance, seeing her son pulling off tons of tricks next!

He did a couple of spins in the air, all while his large hat was still attached to himself! He was quite the show off, but his mother was worried he'd get a burn from the sun.

"Uhhg... But Mommy it's so much fun!" Dennis whined like a little brat again, but that only made his mother more angry at him.

"If you wanna get yourself sunburned, then keep on flipping... Otherwise stop it!" She calmly told him, trying not to sound mean in anyway.

"Fine..." Dennis sighed, flapping his wings back to normal.

He looked around the environment, and the sun beamed down on everything beautifully! There were forest preserves, lakes, all sorts of stuff to look at! Dennis didn't normally go outside during the day, but everything was beautiful!

"Hey Mommy?" Dennis looked over to her, changing the tone in his voice.

"What is it sweetie?" Mavis wondered, gazing back.

"How come we can't go into the sun?" Dennis frowned, giving her the pouty bat face.

"B-Because... Well I don't know, vampires just can't... It burns us for some apparent reason. I wouldn't want you to get hurt out here, that's why you have to wear your hat. Promise me something though sweetie." She didn't truly know the reason, but it was in their bloodline.

"What is it?" Dennis asked, still sounding pretty upset.

"If you're going to go outside to play with the other kids, promise me you'll wear your hat. Don't expose any of your skin to the sunlight." She stated.

"I promise." Dennis didn't have to worry about breaking it either, he was a smart kid.

Until... That's when it finally happened... Dennis crashed into a tall building! He face planted onto it, and immediately transformed back into his human form. His cap fell off of his head, and Mavis gasped instantly!

"*Gasp!* Dennis!?" She flew to her little boy as fast as she could to catch him.

He kept on falling to the ground below, until he was just barely touching it! His mother flew in on time, and caught him with ease, saving his life from near death!

"O-Ow..." Dennis rubbed his face softly, opening his eyes shortly after.

Luckily enough, they were in the shadows, in a small area where nobody could see them. Mavis shape shifted back into her normal form, and examined Dennis's face carefully. She let out a sigh of relief when there were no bruises or marks!

"*Phew* Good... Dennis, you gotta watch where you're going!" She sighed again, putting the cap over his large clump of hair.

"Sorry Mommy... Guess I got a little distracted by you!" He couldn't help but giggle, but in the end, he was always happy, no matter what happened!

"You're adorable, you know that?" She proceeded to tickle him on the belly, making him giggle even more!

"Hehehehe! Haha! S-Stop! Heh!" He giggled like a baby, trying to lift her hands off of his tummy.

"Alright fine, I'll-" Mavis continued talking, until she felt her pockets vibrating.

She set Dennis down, and then took out her smartphone. She looked at the notification, and saw an incoming call from Johnny! She picked the call up, and proceeded to talk to him next!

"Here's what Dennis needs, a notebook, pencils, folders, and a backpack too! Oh! And don't forget to pack him a lunch!" Johnny talked so fast on the device, she couldn't keep up with him.

"Mommy, who's that?" Dennis laughed, looking up at her with his diamond sparkling eyes.

"Oh it's just your dad, being annoying as usual! Heheh!" She teased her husband around.

"Hey! I heard that!" Johnny yelled back.

There was a loud crash in the background, and it caught Mavis's attention almost instantly.

"Honey, what was that?" She wondered, looking at her phone.

She realized that he was face timing her, and she saw him struggling with cleaning up Dennis's room.

"Why didn't you make the bed before you guys left? You know I can't do this..." Johnny complained, showing her their son's bed.

It was a complete mess, the pillows were all over the place, and the blankets were scattered across the floor.

"What did you do to his bed?" Mavis tilted her head, looking at the huge mess.

"M-Me? What do you mean what did I do... You guys took off at the speed of light!" Johnny complained back in annoyance.

"We didn't take off THAT fast Johnny..." Mavis rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Um, yes you did! Right before I entered the room, I heard a loud crash! It must've been you too!" He kept on complaining.

"You should know how to do it, after all... I'm not always gonna be there to clean the mess up." She kept on arguing with him.

They kept on going at each other like normal married couples would do... Leaving Dennis alone! He was curious about the place, he's only been here once! He walked away from his mother, and then finally made his way onto the streets! He put his baseball cap on, and looked around the area! There were tons of other humans, all kinds of heights too! Cars zoomed on by the street, and Dennis was very entertained by all of this! Everything was happening so fast, that he couldn't keep up with it!

"Whoa! There's so many humans here!" Dennis smiled happily, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Well you're part of them, so is your father." Mavis appeared right behind him, lifting him up behind her head.

He rested just above her shoulders, and had his hands placed on the sides of her hair. Mavis looked around as well, while also talking to Johnny at the same time.

"So, where do we go first?" Mavis asked her husband for directions.

"Just go to a school supplies store, they'll have everything you need for Dennis." He answered, sending her the location of the store.

"Uncle Gary's School Supply Co." The GPS voice started taking to Mavis.

"Thanks honey! I don't know what I would do without you! How far is it from here?" Mavis looked at her phone some more, clicking the text notification.

It showed her current location, and their exact distance to the store's as well.

"Looks like we head this way!" Mavis followed the path to the store, walking by other humans.

"Hey mommy, can't we just fly there?" Dennis suggested, wanting to get there faster.

Upon hearing the word fly, a nearby lady walking next to Mavis heard him, and she gave them a funny look.

"Oh heheh! Fly? Um, if only we had wings sweetie!" Mavis chuckled nervously, trying to play it cool.

The lady bought it, and just figured Dennis was acting silly, even though he completely forgot about the rules...

"Dennis, were trying to blend in! Did you forget the rules of being around other humans?" She whispered up at him, lowering her head a bit.

"Oops! Sorry mom!" Dennis covered his mouth so that he would shut up...

"It's okay... Just don't forget!" She told him once again, hoping he would stop from now on.

They kept on walking down the sidewalk together, spotting all kinds of stores! Clothes stores, toy stores, candy stores, there were all kinds of stuff to see! There were even kids around Dennis's age, playing with each other and having a good time!

"I made the right choice, Dennis is going to like it here with his own kind." She thought to herself, smiling once again.

"Hey mommy?" Dennis tugged at her hair softly, regaining her attention back to him.

"What's up honey?" She wondered what he was going to ask her next.

"What if someone sees my fangs? What should I do then?" He asked in worry.

Her eyes widened at that question, she didn't really think that one through! Thinking of what to say, she carefully answered his question,

"If anyone asks about your fangs, just say your front teeth... Um... Just tell them that your teeth are..." She struggled at it...

What would her father say?

"Dennis, just tell them that you ate a lot of candy for Halloween!" Johnny chuckled, thinking that it was a great answer!

"Johnny..." Mavis sighed, cautiously looking around for any nearby humans.

"What? It's the only choice he has... Besides, I don't think anyone's gonna stop him for his teeth.

"His fangs are slightly larger than his other teeth, if anyone finds out were vampires, then who knows what could happen!" She raised her voice, just enough for him to hear.

"Or I could just try to hide them!" Dennis smiled, showing his teeth proudly.

"Humans and monsters are okay now! They like monsters! Dracula hasn't had a single problem with humans, ever since we got married." He tried calming her down.

"Yeah, some humans accept us monsters, but will EVERYONE accept us? Probably not... It's just best to play it safe for now. I don't wanna have to regret coming here, if we're both in danger." She replied back, looking up at Dennis.

Something she wanted to keep safe, Dennis meant the world to her. If anything happened to him, she wouldn't be able to live with herself!


	5. Ch 5, Big Trouble!

_**Ch. 5, Big Trouble!**_

"When you get to the store, you have to pay for the stuff." Johnny started telling his wife.

"What do you mean by pay? Like labor, or giving the person a body part?" Mavis chuckled, clearly not knowing what he was referring to.

"Mommy, I think he means by giving them money." Dennis corrected her.

"How do you know what that means huh?" Mavis crossed her arms, looking up at her little boy.

"Daddy taught me." He replied back, playing with her hair.

"Do you have money Mavis?" Her husband asked her the same question again.

"No... Why didn't you tell me I needed money?" Mavis asked back, sounding stressed out from all of this.

"Because everyone knows that you need money to pay for something!" He complained, arguing back.

"But I didn't see you pay for all those rainbow drinks I had last night!" They kept on going back with each other.

While they were on their way to the store, Dennis was too distracted by looking around at the other humans. There were tons of them! Some were homeless though, and he spotted someone living in a cardboard box.

"H-Help me..." The young looking man looked up to the vampire in desperate need.

"Uh..." Dennis was unsure about what to do.

They passed him up, while Dennis continued looking at the man. Then he opened his mouth, and started touching the fangs on his teeth. They were pretty sharp, and if he were to bite someone with those fangs, then they would definitely turn into a vampire too.

"Free money!" Another voice announced.

It immediately brought his attention towards the voice, and he looked ahead to his side. There he spotted, a human throwing green paper all around! There were tons of people around him, grabbing the green paper like it was raining candy!

"Hey mommy?" Dennis mumbled to his mother.

She didn't hear him however, she was still talking to him.

"Mom?" Dennis tugged at her hair, trying to get her attention.

Again to no prevail, she still didn't notice him...

"MOM!" Dennis raised his voice, and then he yelled at her!

He finally got her attention, and she looked up to him, giving him a rude look.

"Dennis! What is it!?" She yelled back, sounding angry at him.

Dennis pointed his finger towards the man who was giving out free money, and Mavis looked to the direction. She eventually saw the man, and she wondered what was going on.

"He's giving out free money mama! Let's get some!" Dennis giggled, jumping off of Mavis.

She didn't feel too comfortable about this, but she saw her little boy sprinting over to the guy, running past other bodies.

"Oh no! Dennis! Honey, wait for mommy!" She ran right after him, bumping into other humans.

She tripped a couple of them, but she didn't care for them. Right now at this very moment, she only cared for her little baby. He ran past the group that circled the man, and he was no longer in sight!

"Dennis!? Come back!" She called him, hoping he would hear her.

As she got to the circle, nobody would let her through, no matter how loud she screamed. She didn't wanna use her powers to screech at them, but for the safety of Dennis, she would have to... Within seconds... She had no choice...

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Ooo! Free money! Mommy will be happy!" Dennis giggled, making it to the center of the circle.

He saw tons of bills on the ground, and he quickly picked them up at the speed of light, using his powers to give himself ultra speed! He eventually spotted another bill labeled $100 on it, and he reached for it! He didn't make it in time, because some other older kid grabbed it already! The kid was wearing a black shirt, with a white skull on it, along with dark colored genes, and black dress shoes! He even had a dark gray toned colored backpack around his shoulder.

"Hey! That was mine! Give it back!" Dennis ordered, walking up to the kid with his shoulders high.

"Pft... Let lost dweeb, you think I'm giving you this? I grabbed it first!" The older kid held the bill up high, refusing to give it to him.

"Well I need it so that my mom can get me my stuff for school!" He reached the kid, jumping up for the bill.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers! Get lost!" The older kid finally had enough, shoving Dennis to the concrete ground.

Dennis fell hard on his back, and his hat flew right off of his head! He was exposed to the sun, and he started feeling his skin warming up instantly. He looked for his hat, and eventually spotted it behind him. He crawled towards the hat, and then quickly put it back on, relieving his skin of the burning sunlight. The older kid watched the whole thing, and noticed a small white puff of smoke coming off from his head. Dennis immediately got up and faced him, growling at him menacingly!

"Grr! Nobody pushes me around! You big jerk!"

At this point, he showed his fangs at him, and the older kid looked at him in total fear! He dropped the $100 bill, and gave it to Dennis, without hesitating to keep it.

"Hehah! Yes! Mommy I did it!" Dennis danced around happily, grabbing the bill from the floor and stuffing it into his pocket.

The older kid eventually ran away from him, screaming out,

"VAMPIRE!"

Dennis's heart stopped once he heard that word, all of a sudden... Everybody stopped what they were doing, and they looked down towards Dennis. His mouth was slightly open, and they all saw his fangs sticking out.

"It's-It's a vampire!" Another adult announced.

Backing away from Dennis, everyone started walking away while facing him.

"No, I..." Dennis tried calming them down, but none of them listened to him.

"What's a vampire doing here?" Another lady started talking.

Then there more more voices... Voices that kept saying things like,

"Watch out for his bite!"

And...

"Run for your lives!"

Then that's when he heard her mother screaming in rage,

"ROOARR!" She jumped right into the middle of the circle, picking up Dennis as fast as she could.

Again, there were more clouds, and luckily enough, they were guarding them both from the sun.

"Mavis what's going on?" Johnny asked her from the speaker on the phone.

"Now's not the time Johnny!" Mavis shut off her phone, putting it back into her pocket.

"Mommy, I..." Dennis was scared for their lives, as some of the humans started walking towards them, showing no fear whatsoever.

"Dennis, don't say another word!" She quickly shushed him up, refusing to let him talk.

"What're you two doing here?" Another man walked up to her, looking threatened.

"As if I'll ever tell you... This is a big misunderstanding!" She tried calming him down, hoping it would work.

"You have fangs too." He pointed out, noticing her teeth.

"I'm only trying to protect my son, I'm just taking him to school, there's no trouble here!" She finally told him, thinking she was safe.

"No you're not, you're only here to turn us all into vampires! And is this your kid?" The man asked, examining Dennis.

"Of course he is! Now let us through, he has to go to school today! I don't want any trouble here, really I don't... We're not here to terrorize or do any of that nonsense, we're not as bad as you think we are." Mavis tried her best to calm the situation.

"Your son doesn't look like a vampire, he looks more like a human! And yet, he has fangs just like yours! Who's to say their real though? There's no way a vampire could have normal human looking skin." The man looked at Dennis some more.

Dennis hid behind Mavis's hair, feeling disappointed at himself that he let their secret out. His skin wasn't as pale as hers, but he was indeed a vampire.

"You must've had a kid with a human." The man kept on going at her, acting smart in a way.

He looked at her son, and then gave Mavis a killer look. He was quite the observant type, and he instantly caught onto them.

"I don't know what kind of human would be crazy enough to have a kid with a monster like you! Humans and monsters don't belong with each other! Otherwise, give the child here! Before his mind is corrupted by yours!" The man stepped towards her, reaching for her son.

Mavis backed up away from him, she didn't want to fight back, or make a name for herself... The only option she had, was the only choice she could make...

"Dennis, turn into a bat, and let's go back home..." Mavis sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"But mommy..." Dennis tried taking back to her, but she had glowing red eyes.

"NOW!" She screamed, startling him.

Instantly, Dennis changed into a bat, and started flying up into the air. Mavis soon followed, joining her son as a bat too. The two of them left right away, flying back home together.

"Yeah, that's right! Get out of here! Don't bother coming back to this town you demons!" The man yelled at them, only making Dennis feel a whole lot worse.

As soon as they were nearly out of the town, Mavis didn't even bother talking to Dennis...

"M-Mom?" Dennis tried talking to her once more, hoping he could try.

"Don't talk to me, not until we get back to the hotel." Mavis replied back coldly.


	6. Ch 6, Grounded!

_**Ch. 6, Grounded?!**_

The flight on the way back was painful enough... But now he had to deal with this? With the anger his mother showed him!

"I know what you're going to say, don't say it Dennis, I'm very disappointed in you!" Mavis yelled, looking back at her son while flying ahead.

Dennis stayed quiet the whole flight back, they were barely miles away from the hotel, and it was just in sight too. His heart felt crumbled to pieces, and he knew it was all his fault...

"It's... All my fault." Dennis thought to himself, slowing his speed just a tad bit.

Mavis was too busy flying ahead to even notice his slow speed, the only thing she wanted now, was for both of them to get home.

"All my fault..." He kept repeating those words in his head, shedding a few tears.

He kept on doing that, until they finally reached his windowsill. They both flew into his room, and Dennis landed on his comfy bed, throwing himself against his own pillow. His face was buried into the pillow, and he continued to cry right in front of his mother. She shape shifted back into her normal figure, and crossed her arms at him.

"Dennis look at me." She demanded, tapping her foot against the floor.

Dennis refused to lift his head off of the pillow, he just ignored her.

"Fine, if you don't wanna look at me, then I guess you'll have to listen to me! You're grounded, you hear me?" She started off, grounding him!

"Mommy, it was an accident!" Dennis finally built up the courage to look back at her, still in his bat form.

She saw the redness in his eyes, and the flow of tears falling down his face. She didn't enjoy seeing him like this, but she had to do it, in order to teach him a lesson for his terrible mistake.

"I don't even know if we can go anywhere near that town ever again! They're obviously aware for us vampires! I thought I specifically taught you how to control your powers, and someone yelled out VAMPIRE! Right before I could come and get you in the middle of that huge crowd! What were you even thinking? Do you have anything to say for yourself young man?" She walked up to him, with her arms still folded across her chest.

"I'm sorry!" He pleaded out to her, changing back into his human form.

He eventually faced her, and then pleaded for his life!

"I-I was just trying to- *sob* Get you money, so that you could buy my school s-stuff!" He sobbed in front of her, showing true emotions of sadness...

Then, there was a knock on the door!

"Knock! Knock! Anyone in here?" Dracula's voice came from behind the door.

"It's just me dad." Mavis replied back to her father.

"Oh okay good, hey, you're back pretty early! Did you drop off Dennis that quick?" Dracula asked, opening the door and letting himself in.

What he saw wasn't what he expected... He saw Dennisovich, with flowing tears, and then he looked at his daughter, she looked boiling hot red!

"What the? What's going on here? Didn't you just leave to go to the town?" Drac asked, wondering why both of them were here.

"Dennis here got us both into big trouble!" Mavis yelled at him, shooting a glare at her son.

"Hey Drac, I finished ordering those pumpkins you wanted for Halloween, when do you wanna-" Johnny suddenly walked through the door, interrupting the scene!

He literally came out of nowhere too... And he also wondered why both of them were there.

"Mavis? Dennis? What happened to dropping-" He started speaking, until Mavis stopped him.

"Our son showed his powers in the middle of a large crowd today! Can you believe it? We're lucky we even got out of there alive." Mavis sat on the bed next to Dennis.

Once she sat on it, Dennis looked away from her, and dropped his head to the floor in depression. He knew it his fault, but he didn't mean for any of this to happen. After all, he's just an innocent little five year old boy!

"But? Dennis wouldn't do that sorta thing, especially out in public with other humans." Johnny exclaimed, standing next to Drac.

"Dennis? Didn't we teach you about this? Do you have any idea what you possibly could've done?" Dracula couldn't agree more.

They all teamed up on Dennis, but it was only to teach him a valuable lesson...

"T-That's... I didn't mean this! *sob*" Dennis started rubbing his eyes, crying even more.

He went on crying for a while longer, until he finally caught his breath, to talk normally.

"P-Papa Drac told me not to let myself get pushed around by another bully. When I got to the middle, I saw a big dollar bill on the ground, so I went out to reach it..." Dennis started telling them his side of the story, with a few tears still falling...

Mavis's eyes widened when she heard her father's name come up, she looked up at him and gave him a slight dirty look.

"This older kid took the bill from me, then he shoved me to the ground, knocking my hat off. I didn't want to be pushed around, Drac even told me not to be pushed around, he told me to fight back against any bullies.

"Dad?" Mavis asked, standing up from the bed.

"What? It's not my fault!" Dracula argued back, crossing his arms sarcastically.

"ROOAARR!" Mavis screeched at him in her demonic voice, scaring the life out of Johnny and Dennis.

Dracula didn't jump from it, but he finally admitted himself to her...

"Look, do you want your son to be bullied his whole school life? Without fighting back?" Dracula asked her.

"He's only five dad! He doesn't have to be a fighter, why would you tell him that? Who would even wanna pick on him anyways?" Mavis sighed, face palming herself.

"Honey, I did it so that Dennis could fend for himself, there's always bullies in school! You can't let them push you around! Otherwise they'll never stop until you do something about it." Dracula put his foot down, trying to get through his daughter's head.

She simply sighed, and started walking over to the windowsill. She looked out the window, and saw the town from faraway.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore... Guess Dennis isn't going to school." Mavis sighed sadly, blinking slowly.

"Why not?" Johnny asked, walking up to his wife to comfort her.

"Didn't you get what I was saying earlier? If Dennis and I go back there, those humans aren't going to like us... They already know we're vampires, and they weren't happy with it. By now the entire town is probably aware of us, and I can't risk us getting hurt or captured by them." She simply replied back, shooting him a small glare.

"Actually... There is one way I can help." Dracula smiled a bit, walking up to both of them casually.

"Dad, you've done enough already." Mavis frowned at her father, turning to him still.

"What is it Drac?" Johnny wondered listening to his idea.

"Mavis, do you remember that one time I taught you when you were younger? That one forbidden spell we never cast? Because we swore only to use it for emergency purposes." Dracula stated.

Mavis tried tracing her steps back to the past, skipping through so many memories. She didn't seem to remember it though, because the past five years of her memories were mostly only being with Johnny and Dennis.

"N-No, I don't remember that day very much... What spell are you talking about?" She wondered, barely remembering it at all...

"Your grandfather taught me this spell, and I passed it onto you. Soon, maybe you'll pass it onto Dennisovich." Drac continued on, putting a hand on top of her shoulder.

"If he can even be trusted to possess the power." Mavis shot her son a quick glare, still very upset at him either way.

Dennis heard her loud and clear, and he frowned at his mother. He stuffed his face back into the pillow, refusing to talk to anyone. As much as he felt guilty, he didn't have the courage to lift his head back up.

"Don't be so upset with him, if anyone... It should be me." Dracula sighed, taking the full blame for it.

"Don't bring this up... Just tell me what the spell is." Mavis lifted her hand up to stop him from going on further about Dennis.

"The power it has is very dangerous, and should only be trusted to certain individuals... But I wanna share it with you alone honey." Dracula offered, turning into a bat.

"What? I can't hear on this?" Johnny asked in annoyance, curious about the spell.

"Sorry Johnny, sacred vampire secret!" Dracula tried acting cool, chuckling a little.

Mavis rolled her eyes and transformed into a bat as well, leading the way outside. Both of them flew out together, until they were at a short distance away from the windowsill.

"Alright so the secret family power is-" Dracula began to talk to his daughter, but she was thinking about something else that was probably much more important for them to talk about specifically.

"Dad, why did you tell Dennis? Why would you try and make him into a monster?" Mavis stared at him, raising her eyebrows for a quick answer in return.

"I'm only trying to toughen him up dear..." Dracula sighed, trying to get through her head once again.

"THAT'S NOT THE REAL REASON!" Mavis screeched at him, growling and showing her fangs.

Dracula was startled by his daughter, he didn't expect she could have that kind of voice.

"Fine! It isn't the real reason! I just want the family bloodline to carry down further! And apart from that, why don't you enroll him into a different school? What about that vampire school I went to when I was younger!" Drac replied, confused by why she was raising Dennis more into a human.

"Dad, you don't get it! And you probably never will, THAT is my son! And my husband is a pure human being that I love so much! You just wanna take over and raise him instead? Cause that's kind of what it sounds like right now." She argued with him, giving him deadly stares.

"I just want that boy to be able to fend for himself!" Dracula yelled back.

"He isn't like you and grandpa dad, and I don't plan on raising him into a monstrous fighter! I want him to be normal, get away from the other monsters for a little while! He needs to explore the world out there, and find people just like himself! That huge city next to us was the perfect place for him to be with his own kind! But now we can't go back there, because you told him to fight back against a bully!" Mavis started to shed tears.

She didn't ever cry in front of him, but she wanted her little boy to be happy with other humans... He was half human himself, and all she wanted was for him to be normal, instead of a vampire.

"Mavis, I..." Dracula couldn't find the words to speak back with her, he didn't expect to see her crying.

"If I could go back... And have the opportunity to choose... Then I would ask for Dennis to be completely human." She mumbled, but it was just enough for him to hear.

And that's when it hit him pretty hard, his daughter was right... It wasn't his child, and she was clearly old enough to make her own choices and raise her own family. But that last sentence struck him the most...

"Listen honey, I'm sorry..." Drac sighed, looking down to the grounds below.

He flew a little bit higher, until the city was just in sight. Then he remembered the spell he was going on about before!

"It's... It's okay." Mavis quickly forgave him, thinking it finally got through his skull.

"But if you want to... I respect your decisions... We have the power to erase human minds, of the past." Dracula finally told her the secret family power.

"And what good will that do? You know how long that would take? To erase every single person's mind in that place?" Mavis underestimated the move's potential.

"Not if we combine our vampire strength together, we can cast an area effect, so it will erase all human's minds of you two being vampires. You could take Dennis to school tomorrow, assuming everything will be fine." Dracula offered, flying around her.

"Okay fine... Let's go then, it's worth a shot." Mavis sighed, following after her dad.

The two of them set out towards the town in the dark clear sky, hoping to erase the human's minds.


	7. Ch 7, Clearing Up And Forgiving!

_**Ch. 7, Clearing Up And Forgiving!**_

While Mavis and her father were heading to the town ahead, she couldn't stop thinking about her son. She grounded him, but was it really necessary?

"Maybe I was a little too... Harsh on him, maybe I shouldn't have grounded him." Mavis thought to herself, having trouble deciding on whether or not it was a good parental move.

"Although it was partially my fault, I don't think you should've grounded him honey." Drac looked back at her, smirking a little.

"W-What the? How'd you know what I was thinking?" Mavis asked, shocked.

"Secret family power, I'll teach it to you sometime." Dracula chuckled a little.

"I need advice dad, I grounded him, but isn't that the only way he'll listen? That way he'll never do it again?" Mavis asked for advice, and who better than to ask her dad for parental tips.

"Whenever you did something naughty, yes I did yell at you a couple times, but not once have I grounded you dear." Dracula told her, only making her blush lightly.

"Dad that was such a long time ago, I barely remember my childhood. He cried a lot though when I was yelling at him. Is yelling at your kid a good thing?" Mavis asked, wanting more advice.

"Depends on the parent's view, it's all entirely up to you Mavis, he isn't my child, but I'd be glad to help you out with advice. He's at an age where he'll sometimes make mistakes, but just as long as you show him that he made a wrong mistake, then he'll never make that same mistake ever again. It goes the same way for all children, except for Wayne's kids of course." Drac mentioned one of his buddies from the Drac Pack.

"Oh yeah... No doubt about that!" Mavis laughed, thinking about the werewolf pups.

She only thought about Dennis more, and she decided it'd be best to talk to him about the situation when she got back home. The only thing that mattered now was clearing the human's memory of seeing them both, that way she could take Dennis to school tomorrow without a concern for their safety.

 _ **Moments later...**_

"Alright darling, looks like we're here! You remember how to do it right?" Dracula asked, looking at her.

They finally reached the town after a long flight, and they were towards the outskirts of it too!

"Um, I think I can... I'll just follow what you do, that way I can do it right after you." Mavis replied back, sounding very innocent and adorable in a way.

"Alright then, repeat after me... Then the spell will be casted around all of the humans here! Except for Johnny of course..." Dracula smirked at her, making her blush once more.

"It really has been a while since him and I have gone on a dinner date, maybe I should-" Mavis began talking to herself, thinking more about her one and only Zing.

"Uka..." Dracula chanted, doing strange symbols with his wings and feet.

"Um, Uka?" Mavis followed along, trying to hold a giggle in.

"Teh-Ku..." Drac kept on chanting the words, as Mavis followed his every action.

She chanted the words in the same tone as he did, and she too followed the wing motions. By then, a glowing lime green mystic neon colored circle formed around their small bat bodies, then it started expanding little by little! The circle eventually grew so big, that it surrounded the entire town! The town was pretty big, so Mavis was expecting it to be giant! Once that happened, Dracula nodded at Mavis, and then she nodded back to him, understanding what the final step was.

"By day the light, by night the dark, we vampires cast the spell of the sacred bloodline." Both father and daughter chanted the phrase together, sounding very majestic with their voices combined into one.

Both of them snapped their fingers, and the green circle faded into a powdery dust!

"Erase all of the human's minds of seeing vampires earlier today!" Dracula finished the spell, watching as the dust scattered across the entire town.

"There, that should fix things..." He smiled, winking at Mavis.

"Will it really work?" Mavis hoped for the best.

"Of course it will, your grandfather did it to humans all the time in order to protect me when I was younger." Drac answered her, flying up higher into the sky.

The time flew by pretty quick too, it was already near sunset... But it was still pretty dark out since the clouds were blocking out the sunlight.

Mavis smiled happily, thinking she could enroll Denis back into school! She flew into her dad, giving him a tight hug.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you so much dad!" She smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"No problem, anything for you! Now if I were you, I'd apologize to your son..." Drac chuckled at her, pointing into the direction to the hotel.

Mavis nodded in agreement, flying ahead to the hotel. She flew as fast as she could, thinking about what to say to Dennis along the flight. Eventually, the sun finally went down, and she couldn't be any more happier.

"Looks like everything's back to normal. Well, almost..." Mavis sighed when she brought up Dennis into her mind.

She was going to unground him for what he did, but she still wanted to let him know he made a mistake.

 _ **Moving on...**_

"Dennis sweetie? I'm back!" Mavis called, landing into the room with perfect style.

She rolled into the room, and it looked pretty amazing! She transformed into her normal form, and looked towards the bed. However, Dennis wasn't there..."

"What? Dennis?!" Mavis called his name out again, raising her voice.

She used her ultra vision powers to see through the walls, but she couldn't detect his heat sense anywhere! She was starting to panic, did he get lost or something?

"Johnny!?" Mavis noticed her husband sleeping on the floor, without a care in the world.

He immediately got up from her loud shout, staring at her startled!

"W-What? Oh, what's up honey?" He blankly asked, not knowing about Dennis.

"Where's Dennis at?" Mavis asked, hoping for an answer.

"Oh Dennis, he um... Oh yeah! He went out for a flight, I'm not sure where to though." Johnny answered back, making Mavis worry only more.

"What could he be doing? Flying out this dark at night? He normally only goes outside during the day." Mavis tilted her head, confused about her son.

She didn't hesitate to do so, so she quickly flew out of the room and into the sky once more! She looked around the hotel, for any signs of him, but to no prevail... He was nowhere to be found. Mavis's heart sunk as he was completely gone!

"Dennis!" She called his name out, hoping he'd hear it.

But to no prevail... He didn't hear the call...

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Dennis was somewhere in the woods, looking into the far distance of a Great Lake! He was sitting at the edge of the water, looking into his reflection. He opened his mouth and examined the look of his fangs, they were just like his mother and grandfather, but he started to cry because of that. Along with him, Winnie was sitting to the side, tossing a rock across the water.

"Mommy doesn't love me anymore... Because I'm a monster now, I should've never grew fangs in the first place." He sighed, letting a tear fall to the ground.

Winnie took notice of his sadness right away, and sat closer to comfort him more.

"You know, you shouldn't say that, I'm sure your mother still loves you just as much! Just because you stood up for yourself, it doesn't mean she'll be mad at you forever." Winnie whispered, hugging him romantically.

"Besides, you got at least one thing that loves you." Winnie smiled, pecking his cheek with a kiss.

"Heh! Thanks Winnie, but I'm just still upset at myself. I don't think I can go to that town anymore, and it was my very first time too!" Dennis still sounded pretty upset, beating himself up about it.

"You know beating yourself up isn't going to make you feel any better, besides I think you're the coolest boy I've ever met!" Winnie admitted it, blushing proudly.

He enjoyed the affection from her, but he never really showed it back. She was his best friend, and possibly future Zing...

"Zing?" Dennis giggled, taking her paw into his hand.

"Zing-Zing!" Winnie laughed, leaning up against his warm body.

The two of them sat by the water together, looking off to the distant moonlight.

"Well the night's still young, wanna play hide or seek or something else?" Winnie asked, sounding a little bored.

"What should we do? We should try something new!" Dennis grinned happily.

He knew he was grounded, but that wouldn't stop him, not one bit. Even though he felt a little guilty about it, he wanted to play with Winnie some more.

"We should go exploring!" Winnie suggested.

"Ooo! That sounds like a wonderful thing to do! Let's go!" Dennis nodded in agreement.

He changed into his bat form, and carried Winnie by the back of her pink adorable dress. The two of them started exploring the forest, hoping to find something new at least!

 _ **Back to Mavis...**_

"DENNIS!?" She made a desperate call out to him once again, getting annoyed.

Then that's when it clicked, when she told him he was grounded... Had he refused her? Had he runaway?

"I swear... That little boy thinks he can just go run off without telling me? He's not even in the hotel, I can't sense him anywhere!" Mavis argued with herself, getting frustrated and angry at Dennis.

Then that's when her heart nearly broke in half... She heard his cry for help in return!

"MOMMY!"

She turned to where the voice came from, and instantly flew towards the direction at the speed of light!

 _ **Back to Dennis...**_

"Alright so, it can be safe to say that this forest has nothing in it..." Dennis sighed heavily, releasing Winnie back onto the ground.

Winnie looked up to her Zing, smiling at how adorable he looked in bat form.

"Maybe we should just take a peaceful stroll instead? Hop on my shoulder!" Winnie giggled, blushing as she saw Dennis landing on her left shoulder.

She petted the orange curly swirls on top of his head, making him blush in return. At least she had someone to protect, and someone who could also protect her back! They were pretty much perfect for each other!

"WOLF!" A deep voice appeared from behind, startling both of them.

Winnie turned around and saw a taller human, wearing a dark hoodie, along with black colored jeans. He was wearing a metal face mask, and dark glasses as well! He looked like a ninja actually! He was holding garlic in one hand, and a sharp wooden stick in the other. Dennis's heart froze, so he decided to whisper to Winnie about the man.

"Play it cool!" He mumbled, just enough for her to hear him only.

"What're you doing here mister?" She asked innocently, standing straight.

"Well isn't that just creepy and adorable? Trying to lure me in so that you can eat me up? It's not gonna work little girl..." The man started approaching her slowly, watching for her every movement.

"W-Wait!" Dennis shouted at the man, flying off of Winnie.

He took the human off guard by surprise, scaring the life out of him!

"W-What the? You can talk too?" Talking bats exist now? Oh brother..." The man grunted back.

"We don't want any trouble sir, we're only taking a stroll through the forest!" Dennis pleaded to the man, transforming into his human form.

"Huh?" The man looked at Dennis, confused by the little boy's abilities.

"Look, just leave!" Dennis offered the man, holding his arms open wide.

"N-No! I found a wolf, and a vampire! I'm gonna make a fortune off of you two!" The man laughed evilly, stepping towards them without showing any fear.

Winnie growled at him, and then she sprinted towards him. She leaped up at him, opening her jaws for a bite, but she wasn't fast enough...

The man kicked her away with his foot, sending her flying into a tree! As soon as Dennis saw this, he felt the rage building up inside of him. He clenched his two small fists, and looked at the man in rage!

"LEAVE, US, ALOOONE!" Dennis growled menacingly, leaping towards him as well.

Before he could even do anything, the human threw the piece of garlic at Dennis. The garlic hit him directly on the face, and apparently Dennis couldn't handle it. The smell was so irritating that it stopped his abilities instantly! Dennis dropped to the floor, feeling very weak to get back up.

"D-Dennis!" Winnie called to her Zing, reaching for him.

"Winnie! Ugh..." Dennis tried his best, but he couldn't succeed in it.

"Easy kill! Easy hunt! Two monsters that'll cost a fortune!" The evil man laughed almost like a villain, ready to stab Dennis in the heart.

He took more steps towards him, until Dennis looked up at him in total fear, crying his eyes out.

"MOMMY!" Dennis screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping she could hear him.

He backed away as the man was approaching him, crying even more than before. Was this the end for him? Would he really die here?

"Awh, isn't that sweet? Calling for your mommy!? What kind of monster does that!" The human chuckled to himself, holding the sharp stick in both of his hands.

He finally made it to Dennis, raising the stick up slightly. He was ready to kill him, he was ready to kill the boy.

"N-No... You're the one who's the m-monster, not us!" Dennis coughed, spitting at his face.

That only made it worse, the man lifted the stick even higher, and he just started laughing back at Dennis.

"Hehah! I'm the monster? You child, you're the one with the fangs! Now say goodbye..." The man replied coldly.

He did it in one quick blow, attempting to stab Dennis in the heart, but somehow... A random heavy force knocked him to the ground, making him drop the stick. Dennis looked back up to see who it was, and it was his mother Mavis!

"Mom!" Dennis smiled in joy, relieved to see her.

Mavis smiled back at her son, picking up the sharp stick and tossing it faraway as possible with ease! The man got back up, looking off to the woman in shock.

"Whoa! S-So Beautiful! How about you come home with me, then we can have some real fun together! Huh sweetheart?" The man laughed once again, ignoring Dennis and Winnie.

"Hm... Let me think, NO!" Mavis screeched, scaring him to death!

"O-Okay! Fine! You just interrupted my kill woman! Are you crazy?" The man yelled back, thinking she was just a random human wanderer.

"Leave this forest, NOW! And don't ever come back here, near my son or near any of us ever again! Understand me?" Mavis clearly told him back, hoping he would understand her.

The man eventually noticed her fangs, and came to the conclusion that she was obviously the mother of Dennis.

"No! After what you did, I'll bring back an entire army to hunt you both down! And if that's truly your child, then I'm assuming your husband is a vampire too! I'll be back with more people!" The man yelled, running away from the group.

"Oh no you don't! Disappear Memory!" Mavis chanted the words of the spell, snapping her fingers and looking towards the man.

A puff of green colored illuminated smoke flew directly to the man, surrounding his entire body! He fell to the ground, falling asleep almost instantly!

"Whoaa!" Dennis looked at his mother in shock, thinking he could do that too!

"Let's go back home, before he wakes back up again." Mavis offered, sounding happy instead of mad!

Both of them changed into bats, and Mavis led the way back to the hotel. Dennis agreed with her, and then picked up Winnie along the way.

 _ **Later on...**_

When the group finally reached their way back to the hotel, Winnie went off to bed, leaving just Dennis and Mavis alone in his room.

"Dennis, can I talk to you about something?" Mavis asked, crossing her arms.

Dennis saw the look on her face, she wasn't very happy at him...

"Y-You don't love me anymore, do you?" He sighed, letting a few tears streaming down his cheeks.

Mavis's heart broke when she heard him say that, she went ahead and sat next to him on his comfy bed.

"Honey, listen to me..." Mavis whispered, bringing him closer to her body.

Dennis listened to her, looking up at her in worry.

"Listen sweetie, I'm... I was a little to mean on you when I grounded you, I just wanted to apologize to you about that, you're ungrounded... But tell me, why did you run off like that?" She wanted to know so much.

"B-Because I wanted to play with Winnie." He replied, sounding adorable like always.

"Come here, you know nothing you do will ever stop me from loving you, understand?" She pulled him into a warm hug, making sure he felt loved.

"I'm sorry about today... I-I won't ever do it again..." He hugged her back, feeling warm on the inside.

"Good, I hope you learned your lesson. You can go back to school tomorrow though honey, Papa Drac and I fixed the problem. The humans at the town shouldn't remember a thing about us being vampires. Now get some rest okay?" She ran her hand through his curly soft hair, wiping his tears away soon after.

"Okay mom!" He replied back joyfully, happy to hear that she forgave him for what he did.

He got back into his bed, getting into his pajamas quickly! She laughed when she saw her son in his underwear, she looked away so that she could give him some space, and waited until he was finished changing. Once he was finally done, he got underneath the covers of his bed, and laid down, yawning adorably! Mavis walked over to his nightlight, turning it on for him. Then, she walked back over to her son, and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight Dennis, mommy loves you." Mavis whispered to him.

"Daddy loves you too!" Johnny called from the door, catching Mavis's attention.

"Goodnight mommy and daddy, I love you too!" Dennis replied, eventually falling asleep.

Mavis approached Johnny, and the two of them exited the room. They closed the door just a tad bit, and they were both feeling pretty excited!

"Now that he's in bed, what do you wanna do?" Johnny asked.

"Let's go out on a nice date, we never go on one of those!" Mavis offered, holding her hand out to her husband.

"It's been a while since we've had a dinner date, but sure! It sounds awesome!" Johnny grinned, taking her hand in place.

The two of them walked down the halls together, looking forward to the date ahead of them!


	8. Ch 8, Another Zingful Morning!

_**Ch. 8, Another Zingful Morning!**_

"Zing! Zing-Zing!" Winnie, as usual... Was waking up Dennis yet again.

"Uuugh..." Dennis refused her call, laying back in bed.

He hid underneath his pillow, feeling very tired and chilly for some reason.

"Come on Dennis! I wanted to wake you up early since Mavis allowed me to!" Winnie smiled, trying to pull the pillow off from him head.

"Jeez! What time is it even?" Dennis growled, seeing her as the pillow came flying off.

His window was shut, and the only thing that was lighting his room was the nightlight.

"Um, about 6:00 a.m.?" Winnie answered back shyly, rubbing her arm.

"What?! I don't even start school until 10:00 a.m. I think... Why do you do this to me every morning..." Dennis rolled his eyes, turning into a bat and hiding under another blanket.

Winnie giggled, and joined him under the cover, she petted his tiny bat head, and he laughed in return.

"Come on, I'm bored, plus I wanna do something fun like we did last night back at that lake." Winnie suggested, reminding him of last night.

"We nearly died last night!" Dennis sighed yet again, but still agreed with her.

He was pretty bored himself, not to mention he was still super tired!

"Can't you wait until I get back up at around 7:00? Give me another hour of sleep..." Dennis groaned, changing back into his normal self.

"*Yawn* How about I sleep with you then? My brothers are all awake, so I can't go back to my room unfortunately..." Winnie rubbed one of her eyes, joining him.

"Fine... Go ahead, I'm going back to bed." He let her join him in his sleep, sharing the large pillow with her.

The two of them stared at each other while the blanket was just up to their shoulders, Dennis smiled at her, and she smiled back at him.

"*yawn* Wait, how did my mom allow you to wake me up? She's usually strict about letting me sleep when I'm supposed to..." Dennis asked in wonder, curious about it more.

"I have my ways around your mom." Winnie chuckled nervously, deciding to tell him the story.

 _ **Flashback!**_

"Dennis!" Winnie wagged her tail back and fourth happy as can be!

She was running up to his door on all four paws, hoping to wake her Zing up!

"Winnie?" Another voice stopped her in her tracks, making her a little nervous.

Winnie turned around and noticed Mavis staring down at her from inches away, wondering what she was up to.

"Winnie where're you going at a time like this? You're up really early!" Mavis asked in curiosity, trying to get it out of the wolf.

"Hi Mavis! I'm just uh, I had a nightmare, so I wanted to sleep with my zing." Winnie lied, trying her best to look sad.

"A bad dream huh? Well, why don't you go and sleep with your mommy or daddy?" Mavis asked, trying to avoid that serious statement from Winnie...

It was at that moment when Mavis had no other choice in fighting back... Winnie gave her an adorable puppy dog face, along with fake tears to give the impression and fool her!

"F-F-Fine! You can sleep with him!" Mavis sighed in defeat, hoping she wouldn't regret this.

"Yay!" Winnie jumped up and did a quick flip in the air, beaming in joy!

 ** _Flashback End!_**

"O-Oh!" Dennis gasped from the story, surprised that she actually convinced his mother to allow it.

"Well, I'm here Zing..." Winnie giggled, pulling him closer.

Dennis rolled his eyes, and took her paw into his hands. He kissed her paw, then he kissed her cheek!

"And I'm here too, Zing!" The vampire boy mumbled back, hugging her tightly.

Upon contact, the two of them shared the warmth with one another, and instantly fell asleep together!

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Mavis was in her own bedroom with her husband Johnny. He was laying on the bed, while his wife was too busy thinking about their son.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let her sleep with him..." Mavis had second thoughts, then she got third when she realized her mistake.

"Mavis relax, I'm sure they're fine." Johnny tried calming her down.

"Y-Yeah! You're right, they're fine! They're just kids right?" Mavis asked, joining him on the bed.

"Exactly... Now let me go back to sleep..." Johnny sighed, hoping to hear enough from his wife.

"I think I'm gonna go back to bed too..." Mavis finally felt relieved then, placing her hand on top of his belly.

"Well last night was a ton of fun, thanks for one of the best dates we've ever been on honey!" Mavis thanked him for the dinner date that they had last night, cherishing it.

"No problem hun, anything for you." Johnny smiled, kissing her on the lips.

The two parents continued making out with each other, without a care in the world! Eventually, they both fell back asleep, waiting for the perfect time to wake up and wake Dennis.

 _ **An Hour Later...**_

"Okay! Okay! Okay! Truth or dare!" Dennis laughed, playing with his best friend.

"Hm, truth!" Winnie answered, sitting cross legged across from him.

Both of them were already awake, and they were playing a simple harmless game of truth or dare with each other!

"I've always wondered this, but what do you think you'd be if you were a boy instead!" Dennis laughed his head off, clearly enjoying the time he was spending with her.

"W-What?!" Winnie gasped in shock from that question, not expecting it from him.

Dennis leaned closer to her, raising his eyebrow in amusement.

"Well?" He asked, desperately waiting an answer.

"How am I supposed to know! That question is a hard one! That ain't fair to answer! I-I don't know!" Winnie refused, sighing stressfully.

"Okay okay fine, I'll let you pass on it." Dennis nodded back at her, crossing his arms in return.

He really wanted to hear her answer, but he never got it!

"My turn! Truth or dare?" Winnie asked, wagging her tail happily.

"Dare!" Dennis took the chance, floating slightly above the bed.

He floated happily above her, flying around freely! Luckily, he learned how to do that without turning into a bat.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss me!" Winnie dared him, blushing lightly.

"Easy! We kiss all the time!" Dennis rolled his eyes, landing back in front of her.

"Not 'that' type of kissing... I meant right here! Hehe!" She giggled and blushed even more in front of him, pointing to her lips.

He knew exactly what she meant... She dared him to kiss her on the lips!

"W-What!?" Dennis gasped in total shock, not expecting that specific place.

"You heard me!" Winnie demanded, ushering him to get on with it.

"W-Winnie? What about truth instead?" Dennis blushed hard like a tomato, trying to change the subject on her.

Little did he know, was that she was a tough wolf to hunt down...

"Okay fine, do you truly love me?" She asked, blushing even more than him!

He couldn't believe it himself that she wanted all this romantic business... Then again it really wasn't a hard truth to tell, he did in fact love her.

"O-Of course I do! You're my Zing!" He chuckled nervously, feeling more embarrassed and humiliated by her.

"If I'm truly your Zing! Then show it to me! Show me that you truly love me! With a quick kiss! My zing!" Winnie continued laughing, begging for a kiss.

"Okay! Okay! Fine! You win!" Dennis just decided that it was best to get this done and over with.

He leaned closer to her, and planted a smooch right on her lip as quick as he possibly could! It didn't feel right to them both, considering their age... But it was quite nice in a way!

"T-There... love you Winnie." He admitted his feelings, pulling her into a short hug.

"Love you too Dennis!" Winnie's blush faded slowly, hugging him in return.

Just then, his mother Mavis watched the whole entire thing! She was spying on both of them using her ultra vision!

"Good morning sweetie! Morning Winnie!" She entered the room, greeting the two children.

"Morning mommy!" Dennis waved at her, letting go of Winnie.

Winnie let go of her Zing, and waved back to Mavis as well!

"Morning Mavis!" Winnie greeted back.

"Alright Dennis, we should probably leave for the town early, that way we can get your school supplies stuff done and out of the way. You remember the rules right? Please don't break them again honey..." Mavis sighed softly, but still continued to smile at her little boy.

"Okay." Dennis clearly knew the rules this time around, and he vowed to her that he wouldn't break them.

He quickly ran over to his dresser, and picked out the usual clothes he wore. Winnie had already left the room, leaving the two together. Dennis changed into his new clothes within a second! Once he was done doing that, he threw on his shoes, and put his baseball cap on. He looked up at his mother happily, looking all set and ready to go!

"Honey, we're not leaving THAT early! It's only 7:08... You start school at 10:00! We'll leave at 8:30..." Mavis crossed her arms, chuckling at him.

"Oh! Well then I'm gonna go play with Winnie some more!" Dennis replied back just as fast as lightning! Changing into a bat and flying right out of the room!

Mavis laughed at him some more, then went on to pickup his room. While on the other hand, Dennis was too busy trying to find Winnie!

"Okay! Now where're you?" He thought to himself.

The pupils in his eyes shrunk rapidly as he used his ultra vision powers. His vision zoomed across the hotel's halls, until he spotted Winnie minding her own business.

"Found ya!" Dennis giggled, flying down the vast corridor of halls.

He flew by so many things so fast, he couldn't even keep up with who he was flying past! Until he finally came to a halt, he stopped just above Winnie.

"Zing!" Winnie knew who it was, and looked behind herself to see him in his bat form.

"Zing-Zing! I'm bored! Let's go play something!" Dennis exclaimed very excitedly, changing back into a human.

"I thought you had to go to school?" Winnie wondered.

"No, I have about an hour of free time! So what should we do together?" Dennis wanted to play with her so bad!

"I don't know... I guess we'll just look around the hotel." Winnie replied, without any ideas of what they could do to pass the time with each other.


	9. Ch 9, Hide And Go Shriek!

_**Ch. 9, Hide And Go Shriek!**_

"Remind me why we're here?" Dennis asked, standing outside in the warm weather.

"We're off to my treehouse! It's beautiful outside! Lighten up Zing!" Winnie rolled her eyes, playfully dragging his hand with her.

She was leading the way to her treehouse somewhere in the woods, but Dennis had second thoughts about all of this.

"How about we just go inside?" Dennis shivered in fear, afraid of being exposed to the sun.

"You have a hat on, I'm sure you'll be fine!" Winnie laughed, still acting all innocent and happy as ever!

"Hm... Well, okay!" Dennis agreed with her anyway, falling over her romantic smile!

He didn't quite understand these feelings he had for her, and neither did she... They were both still very young... And yes, we're talking very VERY young...

 _ **Moments moving on by...**_

Once they finally reached the treehouse, Dennis avoided the sunlight as best as he could. Despite wearing a hat, he still had a fear of the sun burning right through it. He's been under sunlight before... But that was before he grew his fangs. He didn't really pay any attention to it, so being outside during the day wasn't a thing he generally missed from his earlier younger days.

"C'mon Dennis! I wanna show you something!" Winnie distracted him out of his thoughts, and he looked up at her girly treehouse.

He gave her an odd look, and was optimistic about her statement.

"Wonder what she's gonna show me!" Dennis grinned, getting all childlike once again!

He quickly changed into a bat and flew right into the treehouse without hesitation! Once he successfully landed in the house, he planted himself on top of Winnie's head and looked around the empty room. The treehouse didn't really have much in it, but it was still a place to hang around in!

"Alright, what was it that you wanted to show me?" Dennis wondered, jumping from her head.

He floated just above her body, flapping his wings lightly. His fangs were obviously sticking out from his lips, but he didn't notice it. That was until he licked all around his lips as his stomach growled at him. He giggled slightly, but then quickly stopped once he remembered what happened last night... With that man!

"W-What if he comes back?" Dennis said out loud, catching Winnie's attention.

She was busy trying to open a small pink colored chest with her own claws, but to no prevail... She just couldn't open it... Dennis kept on thinking about the man some more, tuning out his Zing lover. What if he came back? Or worse!

"Wait a second! Mommy erased his memory! *gasp* We can do that?" He started talking to himself, acting almost like a psychopath clawed out from a horror film...

She caught onto who he was referring too, and she knew right away that it had something to do with that guy they saw last night.

"He's not gonna come back, we'll make sure of it... Aha! Finally got it open!" Winnie opened the chest carefully, taking out a shiny object from her hand.

Dennis looked over to see what she was holding, and she eventually turned around to show it to him. She held her hands out and Dennis saw the glimmering shiny gold coming off of the object.

"What is it?" Dennis wondered more about it, examining it.

He changed back into a human so that he could see it.

"It's a necklace made out of gold that I made for you my Zing! Here open the heart! Winnie eventually told him what it was, and it was a shining gold necklace! It looked kind of small, but it would definitely fit around his neck. Dennis touched the heart on the bottom of the necklace, and the heart opened up just like a set of cabinet doors! Inside, there was a picture of Winnie and Dennis smiling happily together back at his fifth birthday party! Dennis blushed when he saw the two of them together, that was a great party!

"O-Oh!" Dennis was almost shocked, having trouble what to say back.

"Here, turn around Zing-Zing!" Winnie giggled at his blush.

Dennis did what she had told him, and he turned around to face the other direction. He felt her touching his neck, until he finally looked down. The necklace was on him now, and the heart was closed. The heart laid just above his chest, but it was still hidden from the Jersey that he wore.

"I love it!" Dennis smiled back, giving her a warm hug.

"I knew that you would." Winnie rolled her eyes playfully, hugging her Zing back in return.

"Oh but wait! Now I gotta get you a gift in return!" Dennis realized it, thinking it was probably best to do that back for her too.

"You don't have to..." Winnie blushed, rubbing her arm with the other behind her back sheepishly.

"No I will! When I return home from school, I'll bring you another gift!" Dennis answered back, putting his foot down confidently.

"Okay Vampire Boy." Winnie giggled at the nickname, making him blush.

That was until Dennis had a brilliant idea! A lightbulb popped up in his brain, and of course... Being the child that he was, he thought that it would be a fun thing to do!

"You know what we should play?" He asked out of curiosity, wanting her to answer it.

"What? Making out?" Winnie laughed some more, coming up with a fake answer.

"N-No! Not that! Let's play Hide And Go Shriek!" Dennis blushed in return, retaliating from the question just a tad bit.

"Okay Zing! What're the rules?" Winnie wagged her tail, excited for the game.

"The only places we can hide in have to be on the same floor as my room! Ready? SET! GO!" Dennis laughed uncontrollably, changing into a bat and tagging her with his wing.

He quickly flew off to who knows where... Leaving her pretty much stranded!

"What?! I WASN'T EVEN READY! GRR..." Winnie growled in annoyance, getting on all four paws and running out of the treehouse at the speed of light!

"DENNIIS!" She yelled for him, but he didn't hear her.

She gradually made her way back to the hotel, remembering the path they took.

 _ **Meanwhile In The Sky...**_

Dennis was too busy flying his way back home, he had no idea where he'd hide, but he had to act fast! Winnie is pretty fast at running... Plus she can smell him too!

"Shoot! That's right! She can smell me! Okay Dennis! Think hard!" Dennis stood flying in place, using his ultra vision sense.

He looked through the hotel, until he came upon his mother and father's room. No one was in there, plus Winnie wouldn't expect him to be there too! It was the perfect place to hide at!

"Yes! Found a spot!" Dennis chuckled excitedly, flying around the hotel's roof.

He kept on flying around until he reached his mother and father's room's window! He immediately flew into the window, crashing onto their bed! He looked around for a spot to hide at, but there wasn't really much... Sure, there were drawers and desks, but they would give his position away to her instantly! He had to hide somewhere dark... Camouflage with the darkness as a bat!

"As long as I don't get tagged by her, then I'm fine!" Dennis thought to himself, eventually looking at the bed next.

Boom! The perfect hiding spot! Underneath the bed! Dennis smiled as he flew right underneath, hiding himself out of sight.

"She'll never find me here!" He continued on, feeling proud of his own little hiding spot.

Little did he know, was that it was that time of the day again...

"Dennis!" His mother called for him, walking past the room's door.

"Oh no..." Dennis suddenly remembered it was that time...

"Dennis! It's bath time! Come on, let's hurry up and get it done with so that you can be all nice and clean for school today." Mavis announced happily, walking on.

"No! Not bath time!" Dennis lowered his head, covering it with his wings.

He remained in his bat form in order to hide from Winnie!

Just then, he heard another voice in the background...

"Mavis?" Johnny called, the voice came from above!

Dennis didn't even know that Johnny was in bed... He didn't even remember seeing him! He covered his mouth with his wings instead, trying to make as little to no noise at all!

"Yeah honey?" Mavis came peeping through the door, stepping into the room.

"Dennis is busy playing outside with Winnie, I don't think he needs a bath." Johnny chuckled silently.

"Oh yeah? I know where this is leading to." Mavis chuckled as well, closing the door behind her.

At this point, they were both laughing at each other, and Dennis felt the bed move when Mavis leaped on top of it, laying next Johnny.

"Hm?" Dennis was so confused, but they sounded like they were having a lot of fun up there...

"You just want some more love, don't you?" Mavis asked, shaking the bed a little bit.

Dennis had no idea what was going on, so he crawled a little bit to get a better view! He kept on crawling and crawling out, until his vision was obscured by dark colored cloth! He gently removed the objects that were piling over his small bat body, and realized that they were clothes!

"H-Huh?" Dennis raised one of his eyebrows, thinking they were playing some sort of game.

Just then... He heard Winnie's voice right outside the door!

"Dennis? I can smell you in there Zing!" She called.

Apparently, Mavis and Johnny weren't paying any attention to the door, they were both underneath the covers with each other.

The door creaked, and began to open very slowly. Dennis was standing out, and he saw Winnie poking her head through the room. She immediately saw his blue colored eyes in the dark, and knew it was him!

"GOTCHA!" She screamed out loud, startling Johnny and Mavis!

"AH!" Mavis screamed back in retaliation, hiding with Johnny.

Dennis came flying out from the pile of clothes, heading up to the ceiling of the room! Both Winnie and Dennis stopped, and they looked over to their side of the room. Together... They saw Mavis and Johnny, and they weren't even wearing anything!

"D-Dennis!" Mavis yelled at him in frustration and anger, covering herself with the massive blanket she shared with Johnny.

"Whoa!" Dennis and Winnie examined the lovely couple, wondering what they were doing.

Dennis changed back into a human, and stood beside Winnie curiously.

"Mommy? What're you and Daddy doing?" Dennis asked, still sounding happy like a child would normally act...

Mavis realizing what he was asking, he was too young to know...

"Dennis sweetie, your father and I were just uh... We were just playing a little game!" She chuckled nervously, trying to hide from her little boy.

"Can we join too?" Both Winnie and Dennis asked in surprise, thinking it would be a lot of fun!

"N-No!" Johnny refused to let them join in, hiding Mavis.

"Dennis! Leave the room now!" Mavis asked him politely to do so, raising her voice just a bit.

"Are you two playing wrestling?" Winnie asked, sounding just as innocent as Dennis.

"Y-Yes! That's all, nothing harmless!" Johnny tried his best not to give it away, keeping himself and his wife covered.

"Then why're you not wearing your clothes?" Dennis wondered, looking down to the pile.

"Dennis, this is the last time I'll ask you... Get out of the room!" His mother raised her voice even more, getting more angry at him.

"But I don't wanna take a bath!" He whined like a little brat, pouting some more.

"I'm not gonna tell you again!" Mavis made it clear to him, rushing him to get out.

"Okay!" Winnie happily nodded, trying to touch Dennis.

Before she could make any contact, Dennis quickly jumped back, making her fall to the ground. He had his opportunity to escape, and he gladly took it too! He sprinted right out of that door, leaving Winnie behind!

"Dennis! I'll get you for that!" Winnie growled at him, running after him.

The two of them left the room, leaving Johnny and Mavis alone once again.

"That was close. *sigh*" Johnny sighed in relief, no longer worried about the children.

"Next time, remind me to lock the door and window!" Mavis sighed next, laying back down onto the bed.

"Deal." Johnny blankly replied, joining her once more.

Before they went back to doing whatever it was that they were doing, Mavis closed the door using her powers...

 _ **Back to the chase...**_

"I wonder what Mommy and Daddy were doing?" Dennis started talking to himself, getting more curious about his parents.

He simply shrugged it off, then he came back to realization once he heard Winnie's footsteps from behind! He looked back quickly, and saw her gaining speed on him!

"DENNIS!" She sounded pretty angry, not even breaking a single sweat!

"How're you so fast?" Dennis asked in amazement, flapping his wings even harder.

He kept on flying and flying and flying, until he collided against a massive wall! He face planted directly into it, missing the turn he was supposed to take! He changed back into a human, and stayed stuck to the wall almost like a pancake. Seeing this, Winnie suddenly stopped in her tracks! She walked up to her Zing in total concern, peeling him off from the wall.

"Uugh..." Dennis's eyes were rolling around, he was having trouble seeing!

They eventually came back, as he dropped to the floor slowly.

"Dennis? You okay?" Winnie asked, trying to touch him gently.

"Of course I am..." He simply replied back, rolling his eyes.

"Good! Cause guess what?" She whispered into his ear innocently.

He lifted his back up from the carpet, and wanted to know what she was going to say next.

"What?" He asked in curiosity, not knowing what came next!

"You're it!" Winnie yelled at him, touching him and pushing him back to the carpet floors.

She ran away as fast as possible, leaving him alone! He felt angry at himself that she tricked him, so he instantly got up and started flying after her as a bat!

"Hehehe! Try and catch me Zing!" Winnie screamed back, getting away from him quickly!

He started getting tired from all of the flapping he had to do, eventually giving up to catch a quick breath of air! He fell to the floor in defeat, changing back into a human. He slowly sat down with crossed legs, resting for a bit. Just watching as Winnie escaped from his sight, he used his Ultra Vision to see where she was headed off to.

"Hm..." He tried scanning for her, but she was just way too quick for him to sense.

"Great, now I lost her!" He grumbled in frustration, starting to think next about where she possibly could've hidden on this floor.

Could it just be any room? Maybe a closet? Maybe his parent's room again? Maybe his own room? Who knew... Until he finally heard her loud scream, he knew exactly where she was now!

"Found you!" Dennis smiled, seeing her heat sense through the wall.

Within seconds, he changed into a bat and regained all of his energy, flying down the corridor of halls once again!

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"I hope Uncle Drac doesn't mind that I'm here." Winnie wiped the sweat off of her forehead, tired from all of the running.

Luckily, she outran Dennis, but now she needed a hiding spot. She thought carefully, standing alone in his empty huge room. The room was well lit by the candles and the chandeliers, and she even saw the coffin that he rested in. It was early in the morning, and the sun was indeed out at this time, so he must've been asleep still right? She took a couple of steps around the room, trying desperately to find a good hiding place to stay in! She finally spotted a door to her left, and quickly ran up to it.

"Hm, wonder if this is a small closet or something." Winnie thought to herself, proceeding to open the door.

But that was a terrible mistake... As soon as she entered the door, she saw him... She saw her uncle Drac, getting out of the shower! He didn't notice her... But she in fact, noticed him right away!

"AHHH!" Winnie screamed at the top of her lungs, seeing him fully nude!

"WHO-AH!" Dracula turned around quickly, noticing Winnie at the entrance of the bathroom door.

Using his powers, Dracula summoned a towel to appear, and wrapped it around his waist as quick as he possibly could!

"What're you doing in my room?" Dracula asked her, embarrassed for her to see him like this.

Winnie didn't have the words, but the two of them heard Dennis flapping his way into the room next! He landed on top of Winnie's head gently, only paying attention to her. He tapped her with his wings, but then he looked up and saw Drac in his towel still.

"Dennis?" Dracula asked, wondering what they were doing.

"Papa Drac!" Dennis giggled, seeing him in his towel.

"Get out of my room kids! You two shouldn't even be in here!" Dracula replied back calmly, trying not to sound angry like last time.

He definitely didn't want to upset Dennis this time around, but then someone else came into the scene...

"Oh Dennis!" Mavis called.

Everyone turned around and saw Mavis, standing there with a towel and other clothes.

"M-Mommy?" Dennis asked in shock, seeing her with the bath stuff.

He knew exactly what was coming next... She wasn't going to let him skip bath time! Trying his best to do so, he flew away from the room, trying to evade his mother, but she quickly grabbed onto his wing, refusing to let him get away from her!

"N-Nooo!" Dennis sighed, changing back to a human, obviously knowing he was already defeated.

"C'mon sweetie, I'll try and do it really quick." Mavis rubbed the curly hair that he had, making him smile anyway.

Whenever she did that, it somehow always made him happy no matter what! Maybe it was the motherly love inside of her, he didn't know about it, but he guessed that bath time wouldn't be so bad after all.


	10. Author's Note

In honor of the 3rd movie coming out, I will be adding more chapters to this story!


End file.
